Always
by mageturtle
Summary: Panic! At the disco was doing another concert, this time they were in California, performing at the los Angeles Convention center. Spencer and Jon are searching for Ryan's lucky pick while Brendon and Ryan wait backstage, but what happens when Panic! are introduced before they're ready? Before Spencer and Jon even get back. Well, Brendon and Ryan stumble of course. Ryden ensues.


_**Just a fluffy story I wrote for a specific picture on my Panic! FB page. not much about it. **  
_

* * *

Panic! At the disco was doing another concert, this time they were in California, performing at the los Angeles Convention center.

Brendon and Ryan were setting up while Jon and Spencer were taking leave to the dressing room,

apparently Ryan had forgotten his lucky pick, and couldn't perform without it

"Ah, Brendon, maybe we should just call them back.. we're going to miss the start of the show if they're not back in a couple minutes" Ryan spoke in a panicked tone as he rubbed the back of his head nervously

"No, you've never done a show without that pick! You can't start now" Brendon placed his arm on Ryan's, trying to calm the frazzled nerves of his older friend.

Ryan simply looked at him with a expression of thanks, and ruffled his hair with his right hand.

"And now, please welcome what you've been waiting for! PANIC! AT THE DISCO!" The young woman on stage yelled to the roaring audience.

Ryan gave a shocked look to towards the stage, taking a step back in the process. Brendon simply thought, and grabbed Ryan's hand, dragging past the curtain

"Brendon!" He hissed

"What are you doing, Spencer and Jon aren't back yet!" Ryan kept his voice held behind his teeth, making it unable to be heard by the audience or anyone else.

"We need to go on.. even if Spencer and Jon aren't here, we need to keep the audience entertained" Brendon strengthened his grip on Ryan's wrist, and pulled him forward.

Brendon dragged Ryan onto the lit stage, using all his might to keep the wriggling boy in his grasp

The cheering soon faded as the crowd was met with the sight of Brendon, leaning forwards, pulling Ryan behind,

and Ryan, sticking his rear backwards, trying his best to get out of sight.

"Eerrgh, Brendon, sto-!" The slightest turn of the head, and Ryan's thoughts were filled with the crowd watching in awe as the two struggled, most giggled, and others just smiled.

That second, the one Ryan looked away, Brendon pulled hard.

They both tumbled to the floor, yelling as they did, Brendon pulled them both down.

Brendon hit the floor with a loud thud, Ryan shortly landing on him, the crowd gasped, some even screamed

"Agh!" They both groaned, their legs intertwined, and their arms laying together. Ryan slowly blinked his eyes open, only to see Brendon's open and staring into his,

Ryan blushed and struggled to get up, but at every try, he ended up making Brendon groan in pain.

"How do I do this?" Ryan pleaded to Brendon, confusion written red on his face.

"Well- unf -maybe if you move your arm- er -there?" Brendon pushed Ryan's hand down to his waist, they both were red, this closeness was a little too much for even them to handle.

Ryan pushed up, in the process, pushing down with his left hand, ripping Brendon's navy blue checkered shirt. they both gasped as the fabric split in half and Ryan fell to the side, pulling most of Brendon's shirt with him

The fans screamed in delight as they saw Brendon sit up, shirt ripped, abs showing (who doesn't like a nice bit of chest from Bren?) and face blushing midly.

Ryan sat up from the ground and looked at the fabric in his hands, then to Brendon

"AHHh, sorry Brendon! I didn't mean to rip your.. shirt.." Ryan's sight trailed down from Brendon's eyes, down his neck, stopping at his chest, admiring his every muscle. Ryan's face turned a deep shade of rose, as he saw the brim of Brendon's black boxer-briefs peeking from his jeans.

Ryan turned away, only to find himself being stared at by the thousands of people in the crowd

he yelped and shuffled backwards, he had forgotten that they were in front of so many people.

As he shuffled back, he found himself pushing into Brendon, falling back onto his chest.

Again.

"GAH!" Brendon yelled as he placed his hands back, stopping his fall, but causing Ryan's head to fall into his lap.

They both blushed deeply as their eyes met.

It's true, they both had always absolutely adored each other, and secretly, they both found each other extremely attractive.

Right then, they were forced to look each other right in the eye. it's horrifying when you come face to face, eyes set on eyes, with your crush.

Ryan and Brendon sat there, the crowd screaming and fangirling every second.

Ryan reached his hands up, gripping the sides of Brendon's head, he pulled him down, resting Brendon's lips on his. The crowd squealed as this happened, the girls screaming in delight, even the boys too.

Brendon and Ryan's lips molded together, as if two puzzle pieces, a perfect fit.

Ryan released his hands from Brendon's head, letting him sit up, Brendon's eyes shot wide open and he backed away

"AH- I- I!" Brendon screamed, unsure of what happened, he hid his face from Ryan's view

"Wha-! No! Brendon, I'm-! I'm- so.. sor.. sor-sorry.." Ryan reached out for Brendon, wanting to hold him, and apologize for his actions. Ryan felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked back and saw Jon, a surprised smile on his face

"Jon! I- I need to tell him! I'm- I'm" Ryan stuttered, the crowd grew quiet, listening intently, as the band did not have any microphones on or by them.

Jon simply smiled and stepped back, Spencer stood behind him, smirking with his arms crossed

Ryan's mouth opened in shock as Jon stepped back, and he turned back to Brendon, surprised to see him smiling and laughing

"What? Why are you?" Ryan's eye twitched as the wave of confusion swept over him.

"You really have no idea" Spencer laughed

"Idea? Of what?" Ryan asked, voice feeble and mouth agape.

"Brendon's head over heels for you, just like you are for him" Jon chuckled, leaning against Spencer as Ryan realized his words. Ryan turned back to Brendon, who was laying on his side, leaning on his elbow, smiling sheepishly

"..." Ryan was speechless, his mind lost in thought, his heart racing. "you.. is.. it true?" Ryan asked, his eyes glassy, trying to figure out if it was some cruel joke.

Brendon simply smiled, and pulled a microphone from his pocket, he flicked the switch from off to on

"It's true, Ryan.. it's always been true. From the moment I first met you, to when I heard you play your guitar, and you sang me our first song. From that moment, Ryan Ross." Brendon's voice pure, filled with love, almost bubbling over the rim, like a pot of water on a fire lit stove "I knew I loved you" Brendon smiled that wonderful smile.

Ryan's mind stopped, all the thoughts in his mind came to an abrupt halt, his heart skipped a beat.

He let his hands drop, and he fell to the ground, laughing and crying from what he said, tears of joy fell from his face, creating a small damp spot on his arm.

"I love you too!" He screamed, only taking a moment to look at his friend, now probably his boyfriend,

Brendon Boyd Urie.

before looking back to the ground, crying with joy.

The crowd screamed and squealed, fangirling to a point of no escape. Brendon had confessed his love for Ryan after all, it was a dream come true for Panic! fans everywhere.

Jon and Spencer had started laughing along with everyone, their best friends had finally set free their true feelings for each other, everything was fixed into place.

Everyone was happy.  
Everything was perfect.  
Panic! At the disco finished their show, Brendon and Ryan exchanging kisses throughout the show.  
Fully aware, and gleeful, that almost everyone had their phones and cameras out, recording, from the very beginning.  
This picture, being only one of the pictures taken that night.  
The night Brendon Urie, and Ryan Ross confessed their love to each other

* * *

_**PICKLES YEAH, IT'S DONE. IT WAS SHAMELESSLY FLUFFY, at least I think so. **  
_

**_If you didn't like it, meh, don't care._**

**_If you did like it, I LOVE YOUR ADORABLE FACE, YOU WIN ALL THE SNUGGLES …_**

**_bye bye now_**


End file.
